


steps to a cacophonic dance

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Multi, Witches, brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: parts one through five





	steps to a cacophonic dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).



> "SEXY WITCHES!! or non-sexy witches! but either way, WITCHES!! maybe the five of them are already a coven, maybe they haven't met yet. humanstuck optional, but them as their canon selves is fine too."

step 1: the rise

you are always doing that: looking for a side of brightness in a world that you are not yet sure exists. in this case, you find a flyer advertising a hot new coven-finding app.

you fold the flier neatly into a triangle and put it in the pocket of your favorite dress. when it comes out of the wash a week later, perfectly intact, you take it for the sign it is, shred the flier, and burn it.

then you let the ashes go in a perfectly empty street and follow the ghost of a soaring paper plane.

 

* * *

 

 

step 2: the whisper

you do not know what to think when a plane edged in starlight, limned in the fireshine burn of something sacrificed to something beyond name, lands in your hands.

that is a lie: your first thought is that it is pretty; your second is that it does not measure up to the girl chasing after it, long skirts swirling in the wind and something more besides.

she is magic; she is magical.

she matches some of the wave-tide rush and flow in your heartbeat, steady slow.

some of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

step 3 & 4: the call and the song

_two is not enough for a coven, you have known this for a long while._

you always say that, but where would we find anyone else? it's not like you're out there looking! are you waiting for them to fall into your lap?

_are you out there looking? are you waiting as well? or are you going to do something even more proactive?_

if you're saying you want to try something else—

_would you be willing to?_

you know me better than anyone else.

_then let's do it._

 

 

* * *

 

 

step 5: the circle

you fall in love with the girl walking arm in arm with the rest of her coven at first sight, and from the way her head snaps up, the way her eyes meet yours, you know she feels the same.

three other girls immediately turn towards you, their attention drawn, and you can feel the physical weight of their power and presence as chatter dips and soars suddenly, as gentle nudges become a little more pronounced, as she is pushed over to you—

and then she is in front of you, and you find yourself falling in love all over again.

you can't complain. it's a very nice place to be.

her first words to you are, "do you want to join our coven?"

but you don't actually hear anything beyond "do you want", because before she can say anything else, you're already saying yes.

 

* * *

 

 

you find out, a little later, that you have somehow joined a coven full of beautiful, powerful women, who delight in teasing, flirting, and one-upping each other, in flustering you and whoever else in is in the hot spot that day, and—

well.

a polyamorous relationship of sorts. that seems very interested in adding on a fifth.

you really can't complain: everyone says it makes the magic stronger, and they're right.

 

and the sex isn't bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY POLYWEEN MANIC


End file.
